Elevators are Matchmakers
by casabellax
Summary: Based on the song Elevators are Matchmakers by June. Rosalie Hale has a chance meeting when her apartment complex's elevator breaks down. AH/AU slight OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the rights to the song _Elevators are Matchmakers_ by June. I use them for inspiration, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Hey! This is a fic based off of the song _Elevators are Matchmakers _by a little known band named June. It's in Rosalie's point of view, and a bit on the short side. Enjoy!**

**Elevators are Matchmakers**

_Rosalie Hale_

It had been a long, ordinary day at the office and I couldn't help but rejoice that I would be returning to my home soon. Though I loved working at Vogue, my boss was seriously a cold-hearted woman. I wouldn't dare cross any lines with her; she was Anna Winters after all. How many times had I watched _The Devil Wears Prada_ and compared and contrasted Miranda and Anna. Fox and Lauren Weisberger had gotten the basic gist of my boss, but Anna never forgot the names of her staff in case she had to fire them; it was a whole lot more personal when she called you by your real name.

My mind continued to wander around in circles around my job. I was truly lucky to have landed this job, considering the fabulous clothes and money it brought me. However, my true passion was in cars, not fashion. The way that little pieces of metal could be put together in specific ways with wires weaving through the pieces fascinated me.

I opted to take the stairs rather than the notoriously slow elevator. Seven floors was hardly anything, and I could honestly use the workout. It had been two days since I've been to the gym, a new personal record. I needed to tone up my legs—I could practically feel the fat building up there!—and paired with my stiletto heels, this would be good for me. I scoffed at how vain I was being.

When I approached the glass doors of the building, I groaned. Rain was pouring in sheets from the sky. A bolt of lightning flashed erratically across the sky, eerily illumination the darkened sky. A clap of thunder rumbled the cement below my feet as I held my briefcase over my head, and dashed for a cab that was already waiting for me.

The doorman held the door for me as I exited the cab, and I shot him my famous closed-mouth smirk while running into the building. I strutted confidently across the lobby, swinging my briefcase slightly and silently counting how many heads turned my way. My lips turned up in a triumphant grin as I tucked away the number into a corner of my brain for browsing later. I had no idea what made me start this little habit, but at the end of each week, I would retrieve each number for comparison. I pressed the elevator button—I was not about to walk up twenty one flights of steps.

The up arrow above the metallic doors lit up less than a minute later, and the doors slid open. There was only one other person in there, no doubt coming from the basement gym. I always wondered why the complex had a gym, let alone in the basement, when there was one straight down the block. But I wasn't going to question money motives of the complex—I was happy. I shot the man my signature smile, and pressed the button for my floor.

I was leaning back against the cool interior of the elevator, closing my eyes contently, when the man spoke. "Are you going up or going down?" I cracked an eye open to look at him curiously.

"I'm going up. I can manage one flight of down stairs, not twenty up," I said shortly, but opened my other eye to examine this man. Though his dark, curly hair was dripping, he smelled fresh from a shower. He was well built, with ribbons of muscle wrapping around his arms. His chest was strong and shoulders broad, encased in a white cotton shirt. He was wearing plain black basketball shorts, and his entire body screamed body builder. My type of guy exactly—except the idiocy. His face flushed, his tawny eyes glinting in embarrassment.

"Well, I mean I thought that, but you can never be sure. So you live in the penthouse?" He was making an attempt to redeem himself. I nodded, continuing my perusal of his body.

"Yeah, I live there. It's because—"But he cut me off.

"Do you live there with someone?" he asked quickly. I frowned at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out, not cut you off…"

"That's alright." With that, I closed my eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I'm Emmett, by the way. Emmett McCarty. You're the Hale girl?" My eyes popped open. How did he know my name?

"Yes. Rosalie Hale. How do you know me?" I inquired. His cheeks flushed immediately.

"You're pretty well known," he hedged. I motioned for him to continue. "Well, I work as a trainer at the gym. And I overhear a lot of conversations… some not so great." I waited. "Like you slept with three different men in one night?" My jaw dropped in surprise.

"I would never do that!" I exclaimed, feeling immensely hurt. I hugged my arms around my body, and frowned at the floor. "People make things up. I'm beautiful and extremely rich. They think I can get whatever I want. But I can't find my match," I admitted quietly. Emmett reached out to rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder, when the elevator lurched dangerously, and the light flickered off.

"Shit," we said in unison—mine a frightened squeal, and Emmett's a low murmur.

"The elevator stopped," Emmett observed.

"No shit, Sherlock," I growled. "I suppose the power went out around the city from the storm… but aren't the generators working fine?" I mused aloud.

"Oh shit…" Emmett muttered. I looked at him, before realizing he couldn't see me.

"What?" I whispered, moving closer. I felt the extreme need to be close to somebody in this situation. Emmett slid his arm around my shoulder tentatively, and then pulled me in tighter. I rested my head against his collar bone, inhaling deeply, trying to calm myself down. He wrapped his other arm around me, and we sunk to the floor.

"I was talking to one of the repair men down in the basement, and he was talking about how they were repairing the generators. A wire short circuited or something like that… and that they wouldn't be running for at least a few hours. I guess he didn't know about the storm outside." I let out a groan, then nestled my face closer to his the hollow of his neck, where his tantalizing scent was most concentrated. I could feel each inhale and exhale he made, the rise and fall of his muscular chest. Then his breathing stopped all together.

"Can she really think just how this feels?" He whispered, and I decided he wasn't talking to me and didn't move. Then he continued his soliloquy. "I've wanted to meet this girl for so long, just spend some time with her, and just see the person behind the gossip. I just wanted some of her time."

"Emmett, can I ask you something?" I said quietly, still not turning my head.

"Yeah, go on then."

"Did you believe them?"

"No."

"Then why did you want to find me?" He shifted our bodies so that we were facing each other. He sighed deeply before starting.

"You fascinate me. Some days, I see you walking, so powerfully, you command attention. But something always came up and kept us from meeting. You were beautiful, and I honestly wanted to see if that beauty was only skin deep. But being around you, I can tell that it isn't, and this is our time. Together," he finished with a small smile that I could barely discern in the dark light. I returned the gesture.

"Thank you." He was staring at me questioningly. "For telling me the truth," I clarified, moving back to my original position against his shoulder. Emmett turned his head, and rested his chin on my hair. For once, I was content in the moment. I wasn't thinking about what other productive things I could be doing, I was simply happy to be here with this man. He was genuine, curious, and absolutely beautiful. I found myself wondering what a relationship with him would be like. This was a rarity; hardly ever did I want someone around for a long while, I got annoyed easily. But this man had pushed through me, and tried to figure me out. I decided I would let him. There were a few beats of silence before he spoke again.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Can I kiss you?" A giggle bust through my lips.

"And why on Earth would I not want you to kiss me?" I asked him, fluttering my lashes comically.

"Well, I can think of a cornucopia of reasons. First, you might think I'm coming on strong, considering we've really just met, even though I think we were destined to be together. And now you might think I'm weird because I believe in this whole _we're soul mates_ crap, and then there's—" I cut him off by pressing my lips lightly to his. A bolt of electricity shocked through my skin, causing me to jump back. I touched my lips gingerly, and realized the shock was pleasant. Emmett was grinning at me like an idiot, and I couldn't help but smile back. I tangled my fingers in his damp, curly hair, and pulled his face back to mine. This kiss was more passionate, though still showing the tenderness of newfound feelings.

"Elevators are matchmakers," I murmured after kissing Emmett for a few moments.

"Huh?" The light in the elevator flickered back on, and the machinery whirred to life. I felt torn. Though I knew that it was necessary for our health to get out of this small metal box, and to our homes, I didn't want to leave Emmett. "Listen, Rose… I can call you that, right?" I nodded. "I would really like to see you again. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I breathed, and a breathtaking smile lit up his face.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful life together, Rose," Emmett predicted as he helped me up from my sitting position.

"It is indeed," I agreed, lacing my fingers through his as we were lifted through the elevator shaft back to our lives.

**A/n: REVIEW**


End file.
